


Dusty Books and Happiness

by Snail_Pail



Series: Lost Witchling AU [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Amity isn't too great at magic atm, Author cant tag, Books, F/F, Luz and amity are mischievous, amity and luz bicker, amity likes stuffed animals, azura book club!, but that doesnt stop her from trying, eda can probably kinda cook, eventual lumity dw, everyone is wholesome, king is babey, lost witchling au, lots of fluff, luz just wants to help, otabin, they are babeys ur honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_Pail/pseuds/Snail_Pail
Summary: Amity and Luz have only been in the Boiling Isles for a little over two days, but they already find themselves getting into mischief.Or, Amity makes a mess and Luz helps her clean it up. Fluff and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & King, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Series: Lost Witchling AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954078
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Dusty Books and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy beans! Thank y'all so much for checking out this lil' drabble! I suggest you read the other drabbles apart of this series before you read this one! You don't gotta, but it would help make a bit more sense!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!; snail-watch.tumblr.com

"Luz! I think I need some help!"

Luz jolted at the sudden shout, falling with a loud thud off the living room couch from her upside down position.

It was almost noon right now, and Eda was in the kitchen making some sort of semi-edible food. Amity was somewhere, and King laid snoring on the other side of the couch, too deep asleep to be disturbed by the noise. This would mark the second day of the two teen's stay in the Isles.

The prior days had ended up in some sort of mischief; right now was no exception.

A few seconds after the shout there was a loud series of bangs and smashing that sounded from the second floor.

 _Oh, that's where Amity was_. Luz thought as she quickly stood up, making her way quickly to the stairs as the sound of bare feet dashing through the upper hallway could be heard.

"Amity?? You ok?" Luz called from below, brow quirking. Said witchling came rushing down the stairwell, almost tripping over her own feet as she noticed Luz at the bottom. Amity didn't have enough time to stop, thus colliding with the latina with a loud crash as they both fell down.

"Oof.. Ow.." Luz mumbled, rubbing her head as she slowly sat up. Amity was splayed out over Luz's legs, getting a face full of floor.

"Hh.." Came a pained hum from the pale girl, pulling herself off of Luz and slowly standing up, rubbing her face. After a moment Amity offered a hand to Luz and the latina greatly accepted.

"What's all that racket? What're you hooligans up to now?" Eda's voice suddenly rang out, the grey haired witch appearing from the kitchen.

When the older woman appeared the two teens straightened up, Amity being quick to explain as Luz turned to her with curiosity.

"Oh uh.. Well- I was looking around one of the upstairs rooms, it had a lot of books so I guess it's probably some kind of library; I found some interesting books. I looked through some of them and well.." She trailed off, looking to the side before Luz let out a loud gasp.

"Oh! What kind of books Ami? Did they talk about magic? What kinds of magic? Or maybe it was-" Luz spoke excitedly while pulling her hands up to her face, but Amity cut her off before she could ramble on.

"It was about magic. And I got curious… So I may or may not have tried to do a spell, and.. it might have blown up in my face?" The longer the witchling spoke, the more uncertain her voice became. After she finished, Eda just gave the teen a long stare, before turning her attention to Luz. The latina seemed to have a mixture of awe and worry on her face, mind buzzing too fast to form words.

Eda let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose before she chuckled, turning back to the witchling.

"I expect the mess to be cleaned up by dinner, if you aren't finished I'll let King eat your share, including the plate. You'll be the one paying for the plate. Capiche?"

"Yeah- I'll get right to it!" Amity was quick to reply, nodding vigorously. The older witch just gave her a grin, before pointing to her cheek.

"Might wanna bandage that up too, looks like you kissed the floor." And with that, the snarky woman turned on her heel and retreated back to the kitchen.

Amity and Luz stared after her in silence. The pale teen quirked a brow before touching her hand to her cheek and wincing, pain shooting through the area close to her jaw. That would definitely swell and leave a bruise.

Letting out a sigh she ran her fingers through her brown hair, fixing the clip that kept her bangs out of her face.

"So.." Luz began, catching the taller girl's attention. "What kinda magic were you trying to do Ami??"

"Well.." Amity began, a small smile forming on her features as she spoke. "It was apparently some sort of 'abomination' magic? I know a little bit about that kinda magic, but apparently not enough because it blew up in my face, see?" The witchling pointed to her swollen cheek at that.

The latina squinted at where Amity pointed before taking in a sharp inhale.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts! Be careful next time Ami- Oh! I think I packed some balm that can help with the swelling, and of course I brought the best bandaids."

"The ones with the cool patterns?" Amity questioned.

"Of course! You know me so well, now c'mon before that cheek turns purple. I can help clean up afterwards!" Without giving the other teen a chance to respond, Luz grabbed her hand and pulled the two of them up the stairs.

As the two of them made their way through the corridor they bickered quietly, throwing quips and giggles back and forth. It wasn't long before they found their room, Amity resigning to sit on her sleeping bag as Luz went to rummage through her satchel.

Despite how messy the room was, the two teens had made enough space for themselves. Two sleeping bags sat in the middle of the room, a generous amount of pillows surrounding them in a soft nest of sorts. Both bags of luggage were propped against the wall beside the door, most of their stuff still in there.

Amity's side of their makeshift nest was nice and tidy, a small stuffed Otabin plush sat on her pillow. She had gotten it four years prior, as a birthday gift from Camila. The book was one of her favourites beside the Azura series, so of course she brought Otabin with her on every vacation or trip.

"Ok!" Luz suddenly declared, zipping up her satchel and twirling on her heel to face the sleeping bags. Raising both hands, she held a tube of balm in one hand and a small box of colourful bandages in the other.

"What kinda bandaid do you want?" Luz asked as she made her way over to Amity, sitting down in front of her.

"Hmm.. Any is fine, I don't mind." The witchling responded after a moment. Luz unscrewed the cap to the ointment and put some on the tip of her finger.

"Great! Because I'm pretty sure the only ones left are the black ones with rainbow stars." As the latina spoke she scooched closer to the other girl and squinted, starting to smear the minty balm around the swelled area.

"Why'd you ask me then?" Amity asked idly, letting out a quiet chuckle. Luz didn't respond, just sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry as she finished applying the ointment.

After a moment the latina let out a hum, picking up the small box and taking out a bandage. After she took the star patterned bandaid out of its wrapper, she was quick to gently prod it onto Amity's cheek.

"There! Good as new!" Luz declared, smiling widely as she stood up.

"Ew, everything smells minty." The witchling complained as she pulled herself up, wiping off some extra ointment that had somehow gotten on her nose.

"What, ya' don't like mint?" Luz asked jokingly as she went and shoved the ointment and bandages back into her satchel.

"Oh hardy har, you know what I mean Luz. I'm not gonna smell anything besides mint for the next hour because this stuff is that strong." As Luz turned around Amity stuck out her tongue, crossing her arms.

"Well it's either smell minty freshness for an hour, or have a painful bruise for the next few days. Now come on! We gotta clean up your mess remember? Lead the way." A small grin found its way to Luz's lips, the latina grabbing the witchling's hand.

"Huh? 'We'? Eda said I have to clean up my mess, not you!" Amity protested as she was dragged out of their shared room. Luz let out a huff.

"Well I'm helping whether you want me to or not, I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't help. Plus, I'm curious!"

The taller teen didn't respond, simply letting out a huff as she started dragging the latina down the hall.

As the two made their way to the end of the corridors, they were met with a single door. The door was left halfway ajar and the carpet in front of it was all mussed up, Amity had tripped over it in her rush to get downstairs(not that she'd admit to that).

Once they made their way into the room, Luz let out a small gasp. The room itself was somewhat small, perhaps a tiny bit bigger than their own room. Despite this, there were large bookshelves set against three out of four of the room's walls. There was an old looking armchair set in the corner with an even older looking table to the side of it. The table was cluttered with mounds of books and papers, along with dust.

The wooden shelves seemed somewhat worse for wear, a few planks splayed in front of them with piles of books, seeming to have given out due to the weight.

There was another table in the center of the room, small and perhaps the newest item in the entirety of the small nook. It was toppled over, papers and books spread out around it in a disorganized mess. A few glass shards laid a foot away, perhaps from a broken vase.

Amity gestured to said table, letting out a sigh as she made her way over. Luz followed quickly behind her.

"I accidentally knocked this table over with my failed spell, everything else was like this when I got here." She explained, her nose wrinkling as Luz picked up a book and sneezed.

"This shouldn't take too long!" The tan girl replied, moving to a shelf and setting the book down. "Oh! Do you think uh.. Bonesborough has a library? I wonder what it's like!" She spoke idly, helping Amity set the table upright.

"I think there is a library, I remember going there when I was a lot younger." Amity responded, using a simple spell to levitate the broken shards of glass from the ground.

Luz hummed in response, and the girls went on cleaning for a while.

____

Letting out a huff as she bent down, Luz picked up another dust cover book that had been laying on the floor. She seemed to have something on her mind.

"Hey Amity?" The teen spoke up somewhat softly, hesitancy seeping through her voice.

"Hm?" Amity responded, turning her head to look at the latina as she continued dusting off the table. Luz was silent for a moment before she began to speak again.

"Since we found your home.. Well, where you came from.. Are you going to stay here when summer is over?"

At the question the room grew abruptly silent as the witchling stopped cleaning. Amity turned around fully to look at Luz, confusion on her face.

"Huh? Luz.." Amity began, making her way over to her best friend. "No.. Of course not, I'm not going to just stay here. Maybe I would have if we found this place a few years ago, but now.." The witchling trailed off, slowly pulling herself into a sitting position beside the other teen.

"Now I don't think I'd be able to, my home is with you and Camila now. The human world has grown on me." I couldn't ever leave you.

The small amount of tension in the air seemed to ease as Luz scooted around to face Amity completely. The latina's shoulders sagged as she let out a warbled sigh, setting down the dusty book before grabbing one of the witchling's hands.

"Promise?" She mumbled.

"I promise." Amity responded without hesitating, squeezing her friend's hand. The two of them were silent for a moment as Luz gave a small smile.

"S-sorry, I guess that's just been on my mind for a bit." Luz suddenly spoke, her voice somewhat watery as she blinked unshed tears from her eyes. Amity just let out an airy chuckle, small fangs being seen as she smiled.

"It's ok you dork, don't apologize for being sappy." The response elected a giggle from the human girl, Luz picking up the book she had earlier and rubbing the mass amount of dust off the cover.

Once the cover was clean enough to read, Luz's eyes suddenly widened as she read the title. The book was a familiar shade of green and gold. The latina smiled, the anxiousness left over from their talk minutes ago suddenly dissipating.

"Oh Amity!~" The teen spoke up, getting the witchling to look up from the pile of books she was dusting off. Amity gave her a confused look, but it suddenly turned to one of surprise as Luz thrust the book into the brown haired teen's arms.

As the witchling situated the book in her arms, she shot a glance towards Luz. It took her only a moment to examine the hard leather cover before her jaw dropped and an excited squeak came out of her.

"Luz! It's Otabin!" Amity exclaimed with starry eyes, running her fingers over the worn golden spine. Her pointed ears twitched slightly as her small fangs bit her lip, quickly flipping open the book.

"I didn't expect the Isles to have books from our world! How cool is that!" The latina happily exclaimed, leaning over Amity's shoulder to get a look.

The book itself was worn, and some of the pages had smudges and tears. It seemed to be in fairly good condition besides that, compared to how old the book seemed.

"You think Eda would let me borrow it?" Amity asked idly, enraptured in the pictures of her childhood book.

"I don't see why not." Luz replied, standing back up and making her way over to the old armchair and flopping down into it. As she did so a huge wave of dust was unsettled, causing the latina to cough and hack. Amity spared a glance at the girl, shaking her head as she went back to reading.

"Be careful you dork." The only response the witchling got was a grunt, the chair creaking as Luz stretched out.

The two had already finished cleaning up the mess Amity had made, but neither of them made a suggestion to leave the room. It was cozy in a sense, besides all the dust and lack of organization.

"Hey Amiiiiii," Luz called, leaning backwards on the armrest so she stared at the witchling from an upside down view.

"Hey Luzzzz," The other teen responded, slowly standing up and stretching, holding the Otabin book in one hand.

"Whadda ya' say about an Azura book marathon tonight after dinner? First one to fall asleep has to make the other breakfast tomorrow."

Amity hummed at that, a wide grin falling onto her features. It had been a while since the two of them had reread the Azura books, and it would be nice to have a small sense of normalcy lately. How could the witchling refuse?

"Two days worth of breakfast _then_ I'll do it." She quickly responded, receiving a laugh from the latina.

"I'm game for that! Bring it on Blight." After she spoke, Luz slowly pulled herself head first off the side of the chair, maneuvering herself so that she was now on her belly. Her legs were still somewhat resting on the arm of the chair, but the rest of her was on the floor, her head resting in her hands.

"Come here often?" Luz jokingly questioned, sticking her tongue out at the other girl.

"You're such a dork!" Amity responded, blowing a raspberry and turning her back to the human girl.

____

About fifteen minutes later King had found them, telling them that dinner was ready and demanding Luz to carry him as they made their way to the kitchen.

Dinner was an interesting event, the two girls bickering back and forth and trading jokes back and forth. King butted into the conversation every so often, which Amity and Luz happily engaged. Eda was mostly silent, happy to watch things pan out.

The older woman was still getting used to the two new faces in her home, but within the two days they've both been there she knew it wouldn't take long for her to get attached.

After the surprisingly smooth dinner, Luz and Amity had made their way back to their room. Once the two of them got settled for bed Luz was quick to bring out the Azura books.

The girls stayed up for quite some time, and at some point along ended up reading the Otabin book Amity had nabbed earlier.

Once they got into the late hours of the night, it was hard for them to stifle their yawns and droopy eyes. In the end it was difficult to tell who fell asleep first, but one thing was certain; the two had great fun.


End file.
